


Time has No Boundaries

by HCKYGRL72



Series: Droughtlander Survival Series [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Having Faith, Love, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCKYGRL72/pseuds/HCKYGRL72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Fic on how Outlander series could end....just paying around here. I think its a pretty cool idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time has No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> So, full disclosure, I have not read all the books yet, I am up to book 5 now. But I get the sense that something BIG is brewing with Gellis Duncan. Everytime we think she is gone for good, she pops back up…both literally and figuratively. 
> 
> I follow Herself on the Twitter, and she sent out a tweet stating that she was going to title the next book “Trigger Warning” to save her the trouble. I get the feeling it is going to be tragic. However, I have also heard her say that the ending of this story will be happy and satisfying. So what are we to make of these 2 pieces of information, huh? 
> 
> So I am writing an ending that I think will do just that. Don’t kill me if something doesn't quite jive with the last 2 books…just go with it. Enjoy1

_She is gone, my Claire is well and truly dead,_ Jamie thought as he held Claire’s limp body to him, as he sobbed, rocking back and forth. Jamie held Claire tightly to him, holding her head against his shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut as if he could summon her back to the land of the living. But he could feel it, she was gone. Tears pooled and fell in rapid succession down his ruddy cheeks, worn with age just shy of his 60 th birthday. A birthday he would not be sharing with Claire. This thought caused Jaime to whimper.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him on the gravel that surrounded the stone circle. They had come to Craigh Na Dun, hoping to chase the evil Gellis Duncan down. The witch had vexed them for more than 30 years with her schemes and torments. Each time they thought she was gone, she returned. Each time she died, she returned stronger. This time, with Claire and Jamie both much older than the youthful Gellis Duncan, they were not prepared for the hellish power she had unleashed. But, Bree, Roger, Jemmy, all their kin were safe now. Only he and Claire needed to face the witch. Jamie had thought Gellis would most certainly go after him first, for she had never really tried to hurt Claire in the past. So when Gellis had used some foul evil power on Claire, her body falling limp on the ground right before him, he was powerless to stop it.  

Jamie laid Claire’s body gently down on the ground, tears still wet on this face. He reached for his dirk at his waist, ready to pounce on the wee bitch who circled him. He caught Gellis’ face. She seemed to be filled with mirth at his suffering. A primal growl let loose from his chest as he stood to leap at Gellis. He did not care if he died now. They would be together in eternity, he and Claire.

Gellis saw the look of pure rage on the Jamie’s aged face. He was still very bonny, but the years had started to show their edges on his aging body. Jamie’s muscles were tense like a spring as he stalked Gellis with his incensed eyes _. Je suis prest_ , Jamie thought as he shifted the dirk in his hand a bit. Gellis sensing Jamie’s intent spoke swiftly.

“You can save her.”

Jamie blinked and looked down at Claire’s body at his feet and back to Gellis. Gellis smiled brightly, toying with the ends of her long red hair.

“Thought that might get yer attention.”

“Lies.” Jamie ground out through his teeth, taking a step forward. Even at almost 60, Jamie was still formidable. Gellis had the foresight to take a step back.

“Why would you kill her, only to save her, ye mad bitch! No! You have vexed my family, this world, the future, for long enough.” Jamie spoke calmly and directly. His face and body seemed resigned to the fact he believe he was about to die.

“If I am to die this day. I shall take you,” Jamie pointed he dirk menacingly at Gellis, a cocky smile on his tear-stained face, “..with me. And then I will go to my Claire and we shall be together, in eternity. I will end you Gellis Duncan, today.  And you will have lost.”

Gellis swallowed nervously, but then smiled a bit too brightly, swaying a bit.

“Are you sure, James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser? Wouldn’t you want to…” Gellis started but Jamie roared and moved quickly towards Gellis. Gellis was quick, and moved quickly.

“ENOUGH! I do not want to hear yer lies. Yer tongue drips deceit, ye wee viper! And I intent to cut the head of the serpent so ye shall no harm to anyone ever again!” 

“I have died many times! Twice right before yer eyes! Do you dare think ye have the power to destroy me?” Gellis laughed moving away around the circle. Gellis smiled as she saw Jamie’s hesitation, his uncertainty, glancing down at Claire’s lifeless body.

“She’s not dead, Jamie.” Gellis whispered, her voice taking on an outer worldly tone. Gellis moved closer to the center stone, her hand in her pocket, holding the magic gemstones to conduct the magic she needed to complete all her work. She was soo close. It would happen. James Fraser was the key.

“Come here, Jamie. She is here. In the stone. She’s trapped.” Gellis’ hand hovered close to the stone’s surface, her eyes closed as if listening. Jamie moved closer to the offensive object. The stone circle had given and taken so much from him. Suddenly, Jamie heard Claire’s voice, like it was far off in the distance. A faint echo of his name being called. _Jamie! Jamie!_ The voice that sounded like his Claire. Jamie remembered Claire once tell him there were people trapped in the stone and she could hear them when she got close the stones. Now he had an inkling of what it might have sounded like, but the only voice he heard was Claire’s. Dirk still at the ready, Jamie looked to Gellis who stared at him knowingly.

“Let her go. Please.” Jamie stated pleadingly. Gellis’ face fell sadly, a practiced response.

“I cannot. Something happened. The stone chose her, Jamie.”

“You said I could save her.” Jamie stated his hand gripping the dirk tighter as his gaze pierced Gellis. Gellis turned away, a triumphant smile hidden from his view. Gellis turned back to Jamie, her sad face back in place.

“You must enter the stones to save her.” Gellis stated solemnly. Jamie looked to the stone, he could still hear Claire, but the sound was drifting away, becoming fainter. Jamie faced Gellis, acted concerned at the faintness of the sound. She was drawing him, she almost had him.

“I canna. I do not have the power to enter the stones. I have tried, before.” Jamie stated directly. He remembered long after Culloden, when he was living in the cave, he had come here a few time in desperation to see if the stones would take him. They never did. He remembered roaring at the stones to give Claire back to him. It was madness he felt when he thought of Claire, his child, with him. With Frank. He wanted to rip time apart, reach across the centuries, and bring them back to him. He pleaded with the stones. He bargained with the stones. But they stood silently, coldly denying him.

“I can give ye the power. Briefly. But ye must find Claire and bring her back.” Gellis stated.

“Why? Why would ye help me? Help Claire after all ye have done to our family?” Jamie narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Gellis.

“Perhaps to recompense ye for yer trials. Ye and Claire have been such a grand source of entertainment.” Gellis spoke truthfully. “A reward of sorts.”

Claire’s voice was almost gone, Jamie could barely hear it now.

“Do it. I will bring Claire back.” Jamie stated and faced the stone. He squared his shoulders waiting for Gellis to tell him when to move. Gellis reached out and pressed a gemstone into his hand.

“For yer journey…” Was all Gellis said and Jamie knew it was time to move. Jamie looked back at Claire’s body. Did he dare leave her to Gellis? What if this was a trap? What if this is what Gellis wanted all along? Jamie looked Gellis who had a look of wild expectation.

“Promise me that she will be burit properly if we do no return.” Jamie stated solemnly to Gellis.

“I will. But I would have a promise from ye as well.” Gellis responded. “Remember. Always remember yer past… and yer future.”

Jamie was confused by her statement, but did not wait to ponder it more fully. Jamie launched himself fearlessly at the stone, expecting to hit something solid. Suddenly he was falling. Claire’s voice was gone, replaced by blackness and pain as he fell further from the light. He felt like his body was being pulled apart, his hand gripping the gemstone Gellis had given him. Jamie fell back and back, down and down.  

“CLAIRE!!” Jamie screamed out as he continued to fall.

Suddenly, Jamie felt something hit his body or he had landed forcefully onto something solid. There was a hand on his shoulder and muffled voices. Jamie felt more pain, but nothing like when he had entered the stones.

“Claire! Claire!” Jamie called out, unable to see even though he knew is eyes were open. He fought fiercely against the hands upon him. More muffled voices, but they started to get clearer. Men’s voices. Voices he recognized. It was too much. Where was Claire? He had lost her! Gellis had tricked him and now he was lost in a black hell. In his desperation to keep Claire with him, was nothingness the price he was to pay for all his lust, arrogance, and love. Nothingness engulfed him and Jamie welcomed it.

oOo

Jamie saw light, felt heat. He was lying on his back, pain radiating from his shoulder into the rest of his body. Jamie looked around and saw the beams of a cottage above him. He heard voices. Peering fearfully at demons were upon him in this hell. No demons, but a group of men were seating around the hearth fire. A seemingly normal scene, but one that was curious to Jamie.

Jamie’s breath caught when one of the men turned and he saw Dougal’s visage clearly. Then slowly, Jamie scanned the group carefully. Rupert, Angus,…all of them were there. Jamie reared up in fright, clutching his arm and shoulder as it burned in pain. Jamie’s movement caught the attention of Rupert and Dougal. Rupert walked over in his natural, casual way of his, hand on his belt, smiling.

“Ahhh, ye’re awake finally. Och, that’s has to hurt.” Rupert pointed at the dislocated shoulder. Jamie looked wide-eyed from Rupert to his shoulder, which the bone was poking out angrily. Jamie noticed as well his as yet undamaged right hand wondrously, the down at his naked chest. He pulled his kilt up to look at his left thigh, no long white scar. He looked at his skin and realized he was no longer the wizened age of almost 60, but perhaps in his early twenties. Clearly the devil was toying with him.

“We now that ye’ve assured yerself you are still braw, mayhap ye can tell me of this Claire ye’ve calling out fer, eh??” Rupert leaned in conspiratorially, wagging his eyebrows. Jamie grabbed Rupert, clearly a changeling sent to do the devil’s bidding, by the coat and shirt, pulling him forcefully down. Jamie ignored the fiery pain in his shoulder from the movement.

“Where is she!? Tell me now ye devil!” Jamie growled through his teeth. He had to find Claire. Suddenly, Dougal was there, pushing Jamie and Rupert apart.

“Enough! Leave the boy be! We’ve got enough to be concerned without ye causing more trouble.” Dougal spoke directly to both Jamie and Rupert. The others were also watching Jamie curiously. Rupert adjusted his coat and moved away to the others in the group.

“Uncle? It is you? Truly?” Jamie asked incredibly. Dougal eased his nephew back against the wall slightly.

“Aye, Jamie. You took quite a fall off the wee cliff when you were chasing the Redcoats. Hit yer hard head, dislocated your shoulder. You’ve been out for a few hours now.”

Jamie suddenly recognized the scene as one he had lived through many, many years before. Except he remembered. He remembered he had been knocked unconscious for several hours, the others carrying him and taking shelter in a cottage.

“Where’s Murtagh?” Jamie asked, the voice from his youth startling him a bit as drifted from his lips.

“Scouting. Keeping the redcoats occupied. But now you are awake, perhaps we can get on with it.” Dougal nodded, handing a bladder filled with whiskey to Jamie. Jamie took a swig and felt the burn of the liquid down his throat.

“Let’s have a look at that shoulder.” Dougal announced. Jamie gingerly rose from the ground, and went to the stool near the hearth, the pain of it like a red hot poker in his shoulder. He remembered pain from before. It was curious to have knowledge of something that he had already experienced. Perhaps this is what Claire felt like.

Claire! Jamie thought suddenly. He was supposed to find her and bring her back. This was just some of the devil’s trickery to keep him from finding her. Jamie looked cautiously as Dougal and Angus looked over Jamie’s shoulder. He did not care about them. They were not real. He had to find a way out of here and get back to Claire.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jamie gazed upon the devil’s cruelest vision yet. Claire was there. In her torn, filthy, too short, too revealing dress, looking nervously about. Jamie’s eyes drank the sight of her in. She was as he remembered her when he first saw her. Her beautiful face, her bright eyes, the proud set of her shoulders. He waited and watched as Dougal went to Claire. The conversation was the same as he remembered. Jamie shook his head to try and release himself from the devil’s deception. But he could not stop from looking at Claire. His Claire.

Suddenly, his eyes met hers just briefly. In that brief moment he thought he saw something in them. Jamie held his breath as he watched. _Look again, Claire. Tell me. Do you remember me? Us? Oh God, he would truly would make a deal with the devil right now to make it so,_ Jamie thought ruefully.

Suddenly, Angus was before him, attempting to reset his shoulder. The pain brought him back to the present (or the past).

“Don’t you dare!” Claire shouted. Jamie looking to Claire, Angus dumbfounded. “You’ll break his arm if you do it like that! You have to get the upper arm in the proper position before you can put back in place.” Claire announced confidently. And then she was before him.

Her eyes met his. And it was then he saw. He saw the light, the remembering of him, of them. It was there. It was her. Her eyes were glazed with tears as she also seemed to realize he too remembered her. Jamie’s eyes also filled with tears at the realization, but everyone assumed this was due to the pain. She reset the shoulder, strapping it to his chest. And then she ever so carefully, took his hand, looking like she was testing the strap, but Jamie knew otherwise. Jamie held her hand and squeeze tightly, Claire quickly whisked away the tears that had escaped.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Jamie whispered, his words having new meaning in that moment. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and hold her in that moment. Claire was hesitant to let go of Jamie’s hand, but they were forced to.

As Dougal helped Claire up onto Jamie’s horse, the rain pouring down on them both, Jamie moved to place his plaid around himself and Claire. Claire looked back and leaned back slightly, her forehead leaning against Jamie’s chin. Jamie looked about and quickly brushed his lips to her forehead.

“Is it ye, Sassenach?” Jamie whispered as he wrapped his plaid and arm around Claire.

“It’s me, Jamie. I don’t know what is happening. I thought I was dead.”

“Aye, lass. I thought you were lost to me.”

“Jamie…what did you do?” Claire asked fearfully as the started to ride down the road, the rain obscuring their conversation. Jamie sighed and pulled Claire closer to him.

“I loved a rare woman from a future I was unable to see. But now, it seems that I too know the future. So you see Claire, we are now truly one.” Jamie stated.

“Jamie, is this a dream?” Claire whispered, her hand covering his holding the reins of the horse.

“I danna ken, Sassenach. Perhaps it is heaven. But I ken this. I do not want to be awaken if it is a dream.”

 

The rode through the night, things happening very similar to previously, but in many ways different. Jamie wasn’t shot and Claire did not run away. Jamie and Claire stayed close by each other, but needed to keep Dougal’s watchful gaze at bay. By the time they reached Castle Leoch, Jamie had resolved what he would do next.

As Jamie helped Claire from his horse, his hands lingering on her waist a bit longer than propriety allowed for that time. Mrs. Fitz ushered Claire away to have her properly dressed. Claire felt like she was in a dream world, knowing things were the same but different. Claire was in the room she was provided, when Jamie walked straight in. Claire smiled brightly and ran to him. They embraced and kissed passionately. Jamie pulled Claire to him, crushing her to him as he held her tightly.

“Jamie, you’re crushing me.” Claire stated pulling away slightly.

“Aye, lass. I’ve heard that before.” Jamie stated jokingly, kissing Claire again fiercely. “God, how I want you.”

“Jamie, wait. We have to figure this out.”

“Why? We have a second chance, Claire. I will not waste it. I will not make the same mistakes as I did before. First, we should be marrit at once. I will tell my uncles that I have been courting you for some time.” Jamie stated matter of factly. Claire giggled.

“I suppose you truly have been.”

It was Jamie’s turn to laugh. Jamie threaded his hands in Claire’s hair, glorying in its feel.

“And we shall leave for Lallybrock immediately. We will live there.”

“But what of the price on your head?”

“Hmmm, well we know how to handle Black Jack now.” Jamie smiled ruefully. “Maybe we should just go to France or America? Avoid the confrontation all together.”

“Jamie. My wedding ring…the one you gave me…its gone!.” Claire shows Jamie her right hand. Jamie looked down to Claire’s left hand, grasping it lightly, lifting it for a kiss.

“Well, we are no marrit yet, Sassenach. I shall give you another. A grander one.” Jamie looked down again at the hand he held. Claire should have been wearing the gold band from Frank there. Curiously, Jamie looked up at Claire.

“Where is your other ring? The one from Frank?” Jamie asked inquisitively. Claire looked at her empty ring finger and back to Jamie, smiled.

“Frank? Who’s Frank?” Claire asked openly and without guile. She was not being playful Jamie realized, she truly had no memory of Frank Randall. Jamie wondered what else did she not remember, but there is plenty of time to discover that. Suddenly, Claire’s face lite up in shock, sadness, and sorrow, her hand coming over her mouth.

‘Oh!! Oh no! Oh God!” Claire moaned, clutching Jamie. Claire put her hand over her abdomen. “Brianna!? What…what happened to her? Oh god! Jamie what if we have changed something already so greatly she is never born! I know we have, you asked me about Frank, and I don’t remember him. But I remember Brianna!” Claire clutched at Jamie, his heart breaking at the realization that what Claire said may have already occurred. Sweet Brianna.

Jamie calmly shushed Claire in order to calm her. Jamie swallowed to control his own emotions.

“Claire, we canna look back to what was. We have to look forward. Perhaps Brianna will be given to us again. Perhaps not. But do not think on it, Claire. We shall be together this time. A true family. Selfishly, I desire so greatly to see you bring forth my bairns into this ‘new’ world, this ‘new’ life. I want to be there to watch them nurse at your breast, and to see them grow. I would regain the 20 years we were denied, and I will not squander such a gift. I believe Brianna, sweet Brianna,” Jamie’s voice choked up a bit at saying her name, “…would agree.”

Claire sighed wistfully at the million memories of her baby, Brianna, drifting through her memories. Oddly, they would discover, Claire’s memories were filled with images of Claire raising Brianna alone.

2 weeks later, Jamie and Claire stood at the alter within the kirk at Castle Leoch. Dougal approved of the marriage as it made Jamie an unsuitable candidate for laird of Mackenzie lands. Whispers of the secret courtship of Jamie Fraser and Claire Beauchamp circulated as a grand romance. Some said she was an English spy which Jamie had encountered while living on the run, and Claire had tried to seduce him to deliver him to the English authorities. Other said she was a witch, a member of the fairy folk with her healing abilities. But most believe a little of both was true.

Claire and Jamie moved to Lallybrock. They knew they could not be there long before the English would come looking for him. So Jamie engaged the services of the Duke of Sandringham to secure his pardon. Things seemed much easier now that they had so much insight into what would happen in the future. They decided to leave Lallybrock and move to France permanently in order to avoid the Rising and Culloden. Jamie demanded Jenny and her family come with them. He tried to convince so many more to leave Scotland, but most could not be swayed. Often they would lament the loss of friendships that had gained from there time in France & America, but they also knew that time would only tell if they eventually went there.

A year and half after their “return” to 1743, Claire gave birth to Faith. And in rapid succession, Faith was followed by Brianna, Brian, Roger, and John. Jamie died 44 years later, at 66, Claire at his side. Claire departing three weeks later, at 72, everyone believed from a broken heart. They were survived by 15 grandchildren, and 6 great-grandchildren.

Buried together on a hill on Fraser Ridge. Their gravestone reading: “Time has no boundaries. Never waste an opportunity for happiness. Ever. ”


End file.
